Sunshine
by Scarlet-chan
Summary: Even though he couldn't go out in th light she was all he needed for she was his sunshine. Surprise pairing oneshot


Author's Note: So you know this is my first fanfic so be nice. I've been waiting for them to put a Vampire Knight choice on here and they finally did. Remember this is my first fanfic. Flames are allowed but I'd rather not have any.

Declaimer: I don't own Vampire Knigh unfortunately.

**(-)**

A small giggle escaped her lips as she looked up at the moon. It wasn't often that she got to relax like this. A small sigh escaped her lips. She wasn't even supposed to be here right now. Zero would be mad if he knew she was here. Still she was glad that she got to sneak away for a bit.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

He was going to get in trouble and he knew it if they found him ditching. He didn't much care though. To him school was a waste of time. He liked to walk around outside when it was a full moon. Cutting threw the yard he stopped when he saw Yuki Cross looking up at the moon. Wasn't she supposed to be looking around to make sure no one was up sneaking around?

He didn't mind that she was out here it's just she was usually with Zero Kiryu. Seeing her alone was a rare sight. The sight of her bathed in the pale light of the moon was breathtaking. He could never really understand what Aido, Kaname, and Zero found interesting about her until now. She was beautiful. Slowly he started to walk toward her.

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

A frown formed on her lips as she looked at her reflection in the fountain's water. She couldn't understand what guys saw in her. All she saw was a pale skinned girl with brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes. She was just an ordinary teenage girl. Guys liked her but she couldn't see why. The guy she did like didn't acknowledge her. All he knew her as was the headmaster's daughter and a friend, nothing more.

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

"Don't you have disciplinary committee duties?"

A small scream escaped her lips as she heard a voice behind her. Turning around she slipped and fell falling backwards into the fountain. Laughter was heard about her. Narrowing her eyes she looked up to see Akatsuki Kain standing above her laughing, his hand outstretched toward her. Out of all people why did it have to be him who saw her in one of her most embarrassing moments? Reaching up she took his hand.

"I could say the same thing about you Akatsuki. Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

He smiled down at her. She looked so cute when she was mad and wet. He was going to let her sit in the fountain a little longer before he pulled her out. He wanted to see how mad she would get at him. It may turn out to be a good show.

"Yeah but I didn't feel like going. What's you excuse for not doing your duty?"

A frown formed on her lips. Why hadn't he pulled her out yet? Looking up she saw him standing there with a goofy grin on his face. Her cheeks turned a darker red. He was toying with her. He wasn't going to help her up until he felt like it. A small smile formed on her lips. Two could play at that came. Using all her strength she pulled him into the fountain right on top of her.

A blush formed on his lips as he saw the position Yuki had got them into. He was on top of her, his legs between hers, and his hand was on something squishy. Looking down he gulped. His left hand rested on Yuki's breast. Jumping off of her he watched as she slowly got up also, her face looking like a tomato.

"Um….I'm sorry about that Yuki. I didn't mean to……"

Before he could finish his sentence Yuki started to burst out laughing. Blinking a few times he too started to laugh. It was pretty funny. Her plan backfired on her. I don't think she was thinking of getting groped by him but he had to admit it was fun. He breast were nice and round and felt good in his hand. Before he could say anything else Yuki's hand connected with his face.

"That's for thinking those perverted thoughts that I know you were thinking."

He stood there, his hand on his cheek. Did she just smack him? A smile formed on his lips. He had to admit she had guts. That's why he found himself attracted to her right now. If he earned a smack for thinking perverted thoughts would he earn another smack for what he is about to do. It was worth a try. Slowly he started to advance on her.

Her eyes widened as she saw Akatsuki slowly advancing on her. What was he doing? Before she could tell him to stop, he wrapped his arm around her waist stopping her from going anywhere else. She was about to scream for Zero when she felt cold lips press against hers. Akatsuki….was kissing her! She couldn't believe it.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave in. She could feel him smirk against her lips as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was like his mouth was on fire. After all hard trying to get him to notice her here he was kissing her. She didn't know what to think. A small whimper of disappointment escaped her lips as he pulled away.

"You are my sunshine."

Before she could say anything he was gone. She couldn't believe what just happened. Gently touching her lips a smile formed on her lips. This wouldn't be the last time they had one of these visits and she knew it. She couldn't wait until the next one.

"There you are Yuki. Quit slacking off and come on."

Turning around she saw Zero making his way toward her. She would have to get away from Zero more often. Smiling she started after Zero. This was going to be interesting.

"If I'm your sunshine then you are my moonlight."

**(-)**

Author's Note: Yeah, I know it sucks. Good thing it is only a one-shot. Anyway, like I said this was my first fanfic. The others will be a lot better trust me. Thanks for reading though.

Scarlet-chan


End file.
